The present invention relates to a container for holding pills, and in particular to a container that can be worn or carried by a person who may need quick and easy access to the pills which should not powder when the container is moved or deteriorate when the container is exposed to light and moisture.
Persons with certain heart conditions may without warning need to immediately take a nitroglycerin tablet. In an emergency and in pain, the user may have difficulty locating a pill bottle. For this reason, a pill container may be worn or carried by the person at all times. Since the user may carry the pills in the shower or when swimming, the pill container should be watertight. Moreover, medicines such as nitroglycerin tend to lose their potency and should be preserved in a tightly sealed container.
Also, pill containers are handled in unpredictable ways that can cause the pills to collide and break apart or even grind themselves into a powder. Therefore, steps should be taken to prevent disintegration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,753 shows a pill dispenser having a spring loaded inner pill cartridge inside a tubular outer housing. A dispensing lid is threaded atop the outer tube. Reloading this holder is difficult as the pills must be inserted through the bottom of the pill cartridge and pushed upward. Moreover, the pills tend to pop out of the inner tube as the spring pushes the pills upward toward the dispensing opening. This pill holder lacks an accessory to allow it to be worn by the user. Therefore, one would have to search for the holder in an emergency. Additionally, a watertight seal is not disclosed between the dispensing lid and the outer tube.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,671,285; 4,295,579; and 4,589,575 show spring loaded pill dispensers. Atop these dispensers is a cap which either swings or is removable to dispense pills. Again, these devices lack an accessory to allow wearing by the user and are difficult to load. Another disadvantage with these dispensers is the tendency of the spring mechanism to allow unwanted pills to pop out. Additionally, the caps on top of the dispensers apparently do not form a watertight seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,228 a pill container consists of two threaded pieces. An eyelet on one piece allows the container to be worn around the user's neck. The pills are free to move and are prone to colliding and breaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,001 shows a tablet dispenser with a pocket clip, having a threaded plunger rotatably mounted on a coupling. The plunger dispenses a tablet when the coupling is rotated. Reloading this dispenser is time consuming as the plunger must be retracted by rotating the coupling in the opposite direction. Because of the loose fit of the pills, the pills may rattle, cock and break apart during transportation. Also, there is no disclosure of a watertight seal around the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,935,180 and 3,612,348 both disclose tablet dispensers employing a ratcheting mechanism. These devices lack an accessory to allow it to be worn by the user. In addition, both of these dispensers are difficult to reload as they are not easily opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 567,488 shows a vial containing a stack of tablets overlaid with a spring and sealed with a cork. This device is difficult to manage as the spring is attached to the cork and fully extends when removed from the vial. Additionally, the vial lacks an accessory to permit it to be worn by the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,076 and 4,756,407 show pill containers closed by a plug or cap having an eyelet. However, the pills can rattle since there is no mechanism to secure them inside the container. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,085; 3,306,493; 3,762,539; and 4,166,537.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple pill container that is easy to reload, forms a tight seal when closed, prevents the pills from rattling together, and can be worn by a person who may need quick and easy access to the pills.